


on studying ptolemy

by seagrey



Category: Astronomy - Fandom, mathematics - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, Ptolemy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey
Summary: perhaps an ode





	on studying ptolemy

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps an ode

We - finite and insignificant - sit in the centre of a celestial hurricane;

the planets - or the gods -

(whichever you prefer)

are incorruptible bodies with geometric genetics

in a torpid, tireless tango

around us, the unmoved point,

the eye at the centre of an indolent, tempestuous universe;

our contemplation is a serene blasphemy

unravelling the ungraspable, wandering divine;

 

or - if you prefer -

we are simply untangling

proofs to explain the convoluted and fallacious

(if you believe modern science)

theories that attempt to explain

the behaviour of some dead rocks in the sky;

either way,

it’s beautiful.


End file.
